Can love conquer everything?
by Andreaaaa
Summary: Calleigh and Eric are a secret couple, but when she gets a job offer in United Kingdom what will she choose? Home with Eric or a chance to do something new, different and exciting? Her choice will change everything, new people will enter their life and some people will come back. Their relationship will struggle, but the big question is; how much can their relationship handle?
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: This is my first story and it has not been beta read. Words in _italic _are thoughts.

Calleigh was walking down the halls of the Crime Scene Investigations floor in the MDPD building when she heard someone call her name. She quickly turned to see who it was. There Ryan was walking fast towards her while breathing heavily.

«Hey Calleigh, are you going home?» He managed to ask her between his breathing.

«Yeah I am just getting my stuff in my locker. What´s up?» Calleigh smiled cheerfully back at him.

«I was just wondering if I could get a ride home with you?» Calleigh's mind was screaming no, but she politely and happy answered Ryan yes.

«Okay, thanks. I´ll just give this to Natalia and then I´ll meet you in the locker room.»

Calleigh bowed her head turned and walked into the locker room. There she found her way to the ladies room and after she found her way to her own locker. Just as she opened her locker Eric walked down the aisles of lockers and straight to Calleigh. One thing Eric loved about her was that every time he walked into a room she was in or when she saw him was that her face lit up every single time. Her beautiful smile and piercing emerald eyes stared right back into his deep brown ones. As Calleigh was standing face front to her locker, she heard someone coming and there she saw him, her smile blossomed and her emerald green eyes sparkled.

«Hey Babe.» Eric whispered in her ears as he folded his arms around her. Calleigh smiled widely before reality hit her and her eyes widened in fear.

«Eric not here!» She whispered to him a little frightened to be seen by someone.

«Cal relax there is nobody here, just you and me. I checked the aisles before I came here.» Eric replied to calm her down while he held her by her waist.

«Oh well, that´s good. But you, we, can´t do anything here that will make anyone suspicious. You know, work is work even though we are off the clock and nobody´s here.» Eric just smiled at her widely.

«Why are you smiling?» Calleigh chuckled.

«Because you are so hot when you are a little worried.» He said while he pulled her closer to himself.

«That´s not funny at all mister.» Calleigh smiled and hit him gently in the upper arm while she pulled herself longer apart from him so he lost his hands on her waist.

«Hey, why did you do that?»

«Because you needed it.» Eric stepped one step forward and grabbed her around her waist, pulled her body close to his and lowered his head down to hers before he whispered playfully and happy «kiss me and we are even.»

She smiled back at him and bit her lower lip and leaned her head so close to his that their lips were only a few millimeters from each other's. But then they heard the locker room door open and slam shut, both of them panicked and Eric released Calleigh from his arms ad turned himself in front of his own locker, which was right next to Calleigh´s. Calleigh did the same thing and pulled down her shirt, which had gotten a little bit up.

«Hey man!» Ryan smiled to Eric.

«Hey» Eric replied back and tried to hide his nervousness.

«Calleigh I am sorry it took so long, Natalia asked me to lock in the evidence box from the case today. But I just need to grab my jacket and then I am good to go.»

«That´s fine Ryan, I´ll wait for you and my car is out front of the building.»

«Okay, just give me one minute.»

Eric was confused, _Ryan driving home with Calleigh? Why was he driving with her home? Did they have plans? Had she forgot about our plans for the day? What was going on?_ Eric got more and more questions as the clock ticked, so he had to ask.

«Where are you guys going?» He asked curious and pretended it was the most natural thing.

«I am getting a ride home from Calleigh, because mine is at the car shop getting a new alarm system. It was supposed to get finished by the end of my shift, but it has not so I need a ride home.»

«Oh, okay man. Have a nice day and I´ll see both of you tomorrow.» Eric smiled at them both and headed out of the locker room and into the elevator.

The ride to Ryan´s place was very quiet from Calleigh´s side, Ryan was talking about the case and what he thought about it. All Calleigh could think about was Eric and that they almost got busted by Ryan like Ryan had almost managed several times before. But this time she didn´t have the feeling that she was angry with Eric because of it. This time she wished that Ryan had busted them or that they had or could tell everybody about their relationship. Calleigh was amazed by her new feelings about it, because everybody knew that Calleigh was a girl who held her private life private and that was really the way she liked it the most. But now she felt like they deserved to know it and she really just wanted to scream it out to the world that Eric was hers.

Suddenly her phone snapped her out from her thoughts, she grabbed her phone and read the caller ID, Eric.

«Duquesne» She answered joyfully.

«Beautiful, you are still coming over to my place after you have driven home Wolf?»

«Yeah I am on my way over to your place now and I´ll be there in ten minutes top.» She replied with a huge smile on her face.

«That´s fantastic, because I am almost done making spaghetti for us and after we have eaten we or I am going to finish what we or I barely started with in the locker room.» Eric replied with a sexy voice and a huge grin on his face.

«Mmm, that´s something to look forward to I am starving.» Calleigh replied with a tricky voice.

«Both of them better be, but then I´ll see you soon babe.»

Eric was cooking the spaghetti when he heard the key unlock his apartment door and his beautiful girlfriends voice say «Hey Babe» Eric´s face brightened up at the sound of her voice and walked out of his kitchen and towards his front door.

«Hey beautiful» Eric replied to her as he folded his arms around her waist and gave her a few kisses.

«Now we´re even Mr.» Calleigh replied smiling. Eric let out a soft laugh and kissed her one more time.

«I have made spaghetti, meatballs and salad for dinner and for desert I was thinking….» Eric smiled and lifted his eyebrows up and down.

«Hahaha, we´ll see how dinner turns out and then..» Calleigh finished her sentence with a quick kiss on Eric´s lips and walked into the kitchen while Eric stood there for a minute amazed by his girlfriend.

The dinner went by with small talks about the LAB, the cases they had worked on earlier and what they wanted to do this weekend. When they were done eating their meal Eric took their plates and put them in the dishwasher, when he turned around he saw Calleigh putting the pots on the stove and took his opportunity to sneak up behind her. He folded his arms around her waist and started kissing her on her neck and under her ear.

«So how about that desert?» he asked playfully.

Calleigh let out a soft laugh, «hmm..» before she turned around in his arms.

«I was thinking…» Calleigh said slowly and stopped before she finished her sentence «we could watch American Guns on Discovery channel»

Eric looked closely at her face, looking for any smiles or indications that this was a joke. There.. Eric saw a little grin on her face and he felt relived, _Thank God._

_ «_Hahaha, you are very funny.» He smiled took a step back and lifted her up in his arms.

«I don´t think so Babe.» « But I am really funny though.» Calleigh smiled and started kissing Eric on his neck while he carried her to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Author´s note: Words in _italic_ are thoughts! Always appreciate reviews ;-)

The next day Calleigh was having difficulties with her case. They had a John Doe down in the morgue; he was in his 40s and Caucasian. The thing Calleigh found difficult and weird was that he had a wedding band in his hand, someone else's.

Calleigh was standing in Layout looking over the evidence for the case, but all she could focus on was the extra wedding band. _Who does this belong to? Had he got it back from his wife? Had he found it? Had he stole it? Who was his wife? Where is the owner of this ring? Dead or alive?_ Calleigh picked up the wedding band and held it with her fingers, while staring at it.

*Knock knock* She looked up and saw Eric walking into the room, but this time her face did not show happiness.

«Hey Cal, you got anything?» Eric asked carefully, while Calleigh let out a heavy breath.

«I cannot figure the wedding bands place in this case. Are we missing someone? How did he get this wedding band?» She replied while she was looking at the ring and flicked the ring between her fingers.

Eric took two steps closer, «May I have a look?»

«Yeah, off course» Calleigh said while giving it to him.

Eric studied it closely «There is no engraving in this and it just looks totally plane. Is it possible our vic is gay?» Calleigh looked at him confused.

«Why would you think that?»

«Because this ring is so plane and simple, woman usually likes it a little more special than this ring here.»

«Eric try the ring on your finger.» Eric did as she said.

«The ring is a woman´s, it is to small to be a man´s, and besides some people do not have a lot of money or they just like it simple.» Eric looked at her with his special thinking posture.

«Cal look at this ring, it is so small I can only have it down half of my pinky finger.»

«Well Eric you do have large hands, I think it would fit on my ring finger, it is not that small.» Eric looked at her skeptical.

«Let me try it on and I will show you, Big Man.»

Calleigh let out a small laugh and reached her hand out to took her hand and placed the wedding band slowly on her finger with his hand. The ring fitted perfectly. Calleigh looked up from her hand and was met by his deep brown eyes looking right into her emerald green eyes. She smiled at him and said his name softly and almost inaudible.

Eric´s mind was working in fifth gear, his mind flew from imagine doing this in real life to Calleigh and Calleigh´s incident with the glass he removed from her finger a few years ago. It felt like it was the exact same moment, they were looking in each others eyes and Eric was holding her hand and all she could say out loud was a softly spoken

«Eric..» Like the last time Eric was the one to break the silence.

«Makes me looking forward doing this on real.» Eric smiled and caressed her fingers.

*Cell phone ringing* Calleigh released Eric´s hand and grabbed her phone.

«Duquesne.»

«I will be there in two minutes Alexx.» Calleigh closed her phone and saw all of Eric's questions on his face.

«Alexx collected all the bullet fragments for me and she said she found vaginal fluid in John Doe´s underwear. So maybe that will give us this rings owner name.» Calleigh said while walking around the table, before she walked to the door she turned around to Eric and smiled.

«Dinner at my place tonight?» While biting her lower lip. Eric smiled happily back at her.

«Of course babe.» Eric replied with his sweetest smile that only Calleigh brought on his face.

After Calleigh had been down in the morgue and collected the evidence, she brought the DNA sample to Natalia, who was so deep in her work she did not even notice Calleigh walking in, so she had put it on the table and then walked over to the Ballistics lab. The DNA sample came back as a woman named Sasha Newman and from her marriage certificate John Doe´s name was Derek Newman. Calleigh had managed piece the bullet together and she had found a match in IBIS. The gun belonged to a man named Jason McWhick who confessed the murder of Derek Newman and the kidnapping of Sasha Newman after one and a half hour of interrogation. His reason had been because of jealousy and that he was madly in love with Sasha who chose Derek over Jason. After Jason's confessing the case was closed and the day shift was off the clock.

* * *

><p><em>Did he really mean what he said earlier in Layout? Did he picture us getting married one day and him proposing? What does this mean? Do I want to marry Eric?<em>  
>Eric felt she was moving her toes, and new right away that she was awake and thinking about something deeply.<p>

«Babe, are you awake?» He whispered softly right behind her ear and Calleigh let out a deep breath and closed her eyes before asking her question.

«Did you mean what you said earlier today?» Eric was confused, when was she referring to?

«When?» Eric replied her confused. Calleigh turned around in his arms and lay her arm on his chest and lifted her head up so she and Eric made eye contact.

«When we were in Layout and you took the wedding ring on my finger.» Eric smiled.

«Yeah I meant what I said. Why are you thinking about this now?» He asked curiously.

«I don´t know…. Well it kind of hit me right in the face, I have not thought about it at all and when you said you were looking forward doing it someday…. I just…»

«You don´t want to get married someday?» Calleigh could see the hurt in his eyes and that he was scared of what her answer would be. Calleigh lifted herself up a little from his body and lifted her right hand up to his left cheek.

«Heeeey, the thing is that I never thought I was going to be one of those girls who got married, settled down and had kids. You know my childhood was not a good example of that at all. So I have never been one of those girls who dream about their big wedding and a spectacular wedding dress. I have always thought and said that I was never going to get married, and the time we have been together I have never though of us getting married, not once.»

Eric was looking down to his right, he felt so hurt, how could the love of his life not want to marry him or have kids with him? Eric felt like he was being stabbed and could not make himself look in her eyes.

«Heey, that is not a bad thing. Eric please looks at me.» Calleigh pleaded and placed her hand on his left cheek. Eric raised his head back up and looks her in the eyes.

«Please, just listen. The thing is that I have just put all my marriage thoughts way back in my head, because.. Well because I never thought I was going to use them. But maybe I am the girl who gets married after all.» Eric was shocked, but happy.

«Can you see yourself getting married to me someday?» Calleigh looked him deeply in his beautiful brown eyes and smiled

«Yeah, I can.»

«Get up here.» He said in his sexy voice smilingly.

They shared a few kisses then Eric kissed her on her nose tip before she pushed her head up to his lips again and kissed him a few more times. After the last kiss Calleigh continued kissing him down his chest before she laid her head and her hand back on his chest.

«Thank you.»

«For what?» Eric replied her.

«Thank you for being here. Thank you for being with me and thank you for being you.» Calleigh raised her head up to his and they shared a loving kiss. Eric looked her deeply in her eyes and smiled. This was important and he did not want to scare her.

«Calleigh, I love you.» Calleigh smiled and gave him a passionate kiss before she answered him.

«I love you too Eric.» She smiled while biting her lower lip. Eric kissed her one more time before she laid herself back in his arms, «I love you too.»


	3. Chapter 3

«Hey Paula, you have any mail for me?» Calleigh asked their receptionist cheerfully.

«Let me see. Hmmmm… Yes you have one, here Calleigh.» Paula said while reaching her the envelope.

«Thank you» Calleigh smiled to her before she walked into the break room.

Calleigh was alone in the break room, and placed the envelope on the table and started to make coffee. Eric had a box of Café Cubano in the overboard, which he had written **Eric Delko - Do not touch!** on. Calleigh smiled to herself and poured four spoons in the coffee machine and then she poured enough water for two big cups. One for her and the other for Eric. Calleigh took the newspaper that was lying unopened on the coffee table and lay it down on the table she was sitting on. Calleigh had read two sides when Natalia walked into the break room.

«Good morning, Calleigh» Natalia said with a smile.

«Hey Nat, good morning.» Calleigh answered cheerfully.

«Did you get any mail today? Because I did not get any, and that is weird.» Natalia concluded.

«Oh, yeah I got one actually.» Calleigh said, she had forgotten it completely and took the envelope up from under the newspaper.

«You making Café Cubano?» Natalia asked.

«Uh yes, but I think it is done so I can pour it in two cups and you can make your coffee.» Calleigh replied and lay the envelope down again on the table unopened and walked over to Natalia and started to pour it in two cups. Natalia watched her and smiled widely.

«What?» Calleigh asked confused.

Natalia smiled and lifted her eyebrows up and down while she answered «two cups?»

«Yeah, the other one is Eric´s.» Calleigh replied just as calm as usual.

«Something going on between you two Calleigh?» Natalia smiled.

She hated to lie to one of her best girl friends but it was necessarily. « No, nothing is going on between me and Eric, remember the fraternization rule the department has?»

« Haha, like that rule has never stopped you before.» _Oh darling, I know you two are having a romantic relationship, you just wait and see. You will say it one day or I will see it with my own eyes._ Natalia smirked and walked out of the break room.

_Wow that was close, she has no idea how right she really is. That rule has never stopped me before, but both those times I should have listened to it. It would saved me a lot of pain.. Calleigh Duquesne, take your self-together and think about something else._ Calleigh sat down at the table again and saw her unopened envelope. She turned it around and read **Metropolitan Police Service - Murder Investigation Team - London, England**. _What on earth can this be?_ Calleigh opened the envelope and folded out the letter.

Dear Ms. Calleigh Duquesne.  
>The Metropolitan Police Service, dept. Murder Investigation Team would be honored to have you work with us here in London, England. We are looking for a high-qualified firearms expert and you have been recommended by many teachers and CSI´s in the United States, therefor we want to have you on our team.<p>

Your job would be teaching new members to the team, more deeply about firearms and how firearms can provide you with important evidence. Also it would be an honor if you would work with us and help the Murder Investigation Team to become better and solve more cases with new technology and your help.

Sincerely Metropolitan Police Service - Murder Investigation Team

Calleigh heard the break room door open and looked up to see who it was. _Oh God, Eric. Hide the letter!_

Eric looked around before he greeted her, he had to be sure no one heard what he said.  
>«Hey Babe» Eric smiled widely to her.<p>

«Uh, hey yourself.» She lifted her head up from the table and gave him a fast smile before she looked down again, then up again at him.

«Is something wrong Cal?» _Pull yourself together!_

«No nothing is wrong. Here I have made you a Café Cubano.» Calleigh replied while giving him his Coffee.

«Thanks, what was the letter you were reading?» Eric asked curiously.

«Oh, it was just some gun magazine membership.»

Eric reached for the letter «Oh, okay, I will fix it for you.» Calleigh took it out from his hands before he had a chance to read who it was from.

«No, it is nothing. Well I got to go, see you later.» Calleigh said and walked so fast out of the room, that Eric did not have a chance to say anything back. _What is going on with her? I usually fix her gun memberships, what was wrong this time? What is she hiding?_

«Hey Horatio, I was wondering if i could talk to you?» Calleigh asked her supervisor and long time friend just as she had opened is office door.

«Yes of course Ms. Duquesne. What can I do for you?» He asked her with a happy but still serious face.

«I got this letter from the Metropolitan Police Service from London, and they are asking me to take a job there. To help them with firearms and tool marks, as I am the best in my field.» Calleigh told him while she was sitting in one of his chairs and looking confused back at Horatio.

«I know, I recommended you, as did many others.» Horatio smiled back at her, proud.

«What? You did?» Calleigh replied a little shocked.

«Yes, as you said yourself, you are the best in your field. So there was no doubt in my mind that I would give my recommendation to. You deserved it Calleigh.» Calleigh smiled from ear to ear, but suddenly reality hit her and her face went back to being confused and sad.

«What´s wrong Calleigh?» Horatio asked worried.

«I just don´t know if I want to accept the offer. Or I want to but my life is here, with the lab, the team, with you and everyone else. I just don´t know if I should.» Calleigh replied with a sad face.

«Heeey Calleigh, I will always be here, the lab will always be here, the team will always be here for you. We all love you and that will never change. You are a huge part of our little, but big family. This is a huge opportunity for you, maybe get you will get a new perspective, a change in your life and you may find love, who knows.» Calleigh smiled back at him

«Horatio, that is one of the reasons this is so hard, I am in a relationship with the man I love.»

Horatio smiled back at her «so you two are finally together, for how long?» Calleigh was a little bit surprised.

«You knew?» Calleigh smiled back at him with her eyebrows up high. Horatio laugh a small laugh as he said her name.

«Calleigh, oh I have known you two where head over heels for each other for a long time. Just never had any conformations from the two of you or caught you two together. I will give you that; you have both been good at hiding it and keeping things professionally at work. So I won´t be telling anyone, I trust you two keeping things just as they are. I mean with that everyone get´s to be happy. I have you both, you too have each other and Rick knows nothing, it´s perfect.»  
>Calleigh gave him a huge smile back, and oh so happy she was for having Horatio as boss. He was truly one of a kind man, who she loved and appreciated so much.<p>

«We have been together for almost one and a half year.» Horatio´s eyes widened and a smile came afterwards.

«Wow! That is a lot much longer than I expected, even though I suspected your relationship more than three years ago. Better late than never. I am really happy for you two Calleigh.»

«Thanks Horatio, but back to the main thing here. What am I going to do?» Calleigh let out a heavy breath.

«Calleigh, this is something you have to really think about, if you want to know my opinion I think you should take it. All of us back here in Miami will be here for you when you come home. You have to think hard on this, what do you want to do? You have to talk to Eric about this; I suspect you have not told him. Hear what he has to say, I think it will hurt but his words will be wise fully.»

Horatio smiled and stood up from his chair and went over to her and gave her a good, big hug. «Thanks Horatio» Calleigh smiled at him and left his office.

Eric had been standing in Fingerprint and watched the whole interaction, what they were talking about was Eric´s big question. When Calleigh walked out from Horatio´s office Eric had received his results, and now he really needed to know what was going on.  
>Eric left the Fingerprint room and saw Calleigh standing with Paula at the front desk signing out. When Eric reached the front desk Calleigh stepped into the locker room, so Eric decided to be quick and log in the evidence in the evidence locker and go talk to Calleigh.<p>

«Hey Calleigh what is going on?» Eric asked with worry in his voice.

«Nothing is going on, everything is okay.» Calleigh replied him but was still looking in her locker.

«Calleigh please.» Eric said beggingly.

Calleigh turned her face towards him and looked him in his brown loving eyes, she new she had to tell him, but she did not know how she was going to say it and here was defiantly not the place to do it. Calleigh let out a heavy breath and turned around so she was facing her locker again and lay her work issued gun on the shelf in her locker.

Eric took two steps closer to Calleigh and put his left hand on her right hip and turned her around. «Calleigh please, don´t do this to me. Tell me what´s going on.»

Calleigh was looking him in his eyes, _how can I not say it when he asks me with that soft, caring and loving voice. _«Eric I.. Eric…» Calleigh closed her mouth, how could she say this to him.

«It´s about that letter you got today isn´t it?» he said soft, but you could hear his fear in his voice.

«Yeah…. It isn´t a gun membership….» she said with a lower voice.

«What was the letter about? I saw you were in H´s office after you ran away from me earlier today.» He looked her in her eyes and was asking her as nicely as he could, he wanted to know and now it was starting to worry him.

Calleigh breathed out and placed her hands on his upper arms while he was holding her by her waist gently. «I wanted to tell you first but I.. I wasn´t sure how and what you would say to it. So I talked to Horatio about it and heard what he had to say. The thing is just that I don´t know what to do.»Calleigh was looking on his chest when he lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

«Calleigh I can help you, I want you to be able to talk to me about everything! So please tell me what the letter is about.» Eric replied her calm and with a hint of worry in his voice.

«I will tell you, but I want to tell you in private, alone where there is just you and me. So will you come over when your shift is over?» Eric let out a big breath, he wanted to know what this was all about now, but he respected her wish.

«Yes, of course babe.» Calleigh was so grateful that he could wait until they were alone, she leant in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Eric folded his arms around her afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Calleigh was walking around her apartment; it was ten minutes until Eric would be at her door. She was feeling so confused, _Do I want to take the job in England? It would be so awesome to do something different for a little while and help others become great at their job and help the department. What about Miami? What about Eric? I love him and one year apart is a really long time to be away from each other. Will he say no? Will he leave me? Who will I come home to after a year? It would be so good for my work preforming's, is it worth it to maybe lose the love of my life? No, it´s not. What if we´re still together while we´re apart? He will probably visit me a few times? Calleigh Duquesne, do you honestly want this job? I….._

Calleighs thoughts were interrupted by Eric locking up her front door, with the house key she had given him.

«Babe, are you home?» Eric spoke out very loud.

«Yeah, in the laundry room» Calleigh said back to him, even though she hadn´t been doing laundry, she had just jumped in there when she heard the door open. Calleigh walked out of the laundry room towards Eric and they shared a tender kiss before Eric folded his arms around her body.

«Wow, you are really tense Cal. Everything alright?» Eric asked worried.

«Yes.. No.. I don´t know..» Calleigh replied confused and tightened her hold around Eric.

Eric was beginning to worry much more than he already had. He was actually not looking so much forward to what she was going to tell him about the letter. He was scared and he had been scared since early morning when she flew out of the break room.

Eric took of his jacket and shoes before he guided her to the couch, where they both sat down. Leg touching the other ones and their face toward the other. Eric knew he had to wait and give her the time she needed. He knew she was building up courage to tell him what she wanted to tell. Calleigh suddenly rose from the couch and Eric took her hand in his.

«Cal, please.» He pleaded out.

«I´ll find it for you.» She answered him before she went to her kitchen and he heard her open one of her kitchen drawers.

Calleigh came back and handed the letter to Eric while she was making herself comfortable on the couch. Calleigh was afraid to look up at him, she was afraid of how his facial expression would be. Would he be mad? Hurt? Happy for her? Calleigh didn´t know… After what Calleigh felt was an age she looked up and saw his face, she could see he was confused, not to happy and sad.

Eric looked up at her, read her face. She was actually scared. Eric let out a big breath «Do you want to do this?»

His face had completely changed from worried and sadness to love and a hint of happiness.

«I don´t know… Yes….. No….» Calleigh replied with the most sadness in her voice he had ever heard.

«Why not?» Eric had to ask, for her carrier it would be a huge thing. Calleighs eyebrows moved down wards, as she was about to say out loud her answer.

«Eric I love you, we are talking about a year and it´s not in this country, not even on this continent.»

«Calleigh I love you too, but you can´t let that stop you for doing something new and great. I will still love you if you move to England for a year, that won´t change.»

«Eric…..» Eric interrupted her before she could say what she had to say to him.

«Calleigh I know you. I know you want to take this job and I know you would have jumped on it if we hadn´t been a couple.» Calleigh smiled when his last word had left his lips. She loved the though of that. She and Eric was a couple, a secret couple but a couple nontheless.

«Calleigh if you were just to think about yourself and what you want. Would you accept the job offer?» Eric knew what her answer would be, somehow he was happy for her, because this was huge. A part of him was happy, but another part was very sad. She was going to move to England for a year. One year without Calleigh? How would he be able to wake up in the morning, and go to work? He had no idea. Calleigh was his life, his sunshine on the clock and off the clock. Eric knew he was going to go around in the lab angry with everyone who did something he did not like and he was going to be hurting. His heart was going to ache for her.

Calleigh felt like she was going to start crying. She was looking into Eric´s eyes and then she felt her first tear slip out of her eye and down her cheek. «Yes, I would have taken the job.» Eric pulled her towards him and lay her in his arms, embracing her. «Then that´s what you are going to do.» Eric said before he kissed her on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks since she had told Eric about the job offer from England and she was now leaving in one day. Tomorrow morning at 9.30 am she would be at the airport kissing and hugging Eric goodbye.

The last two weeks had been very stressful, she had to close all the cases she had been working on at work, she had to stop the mail and change her address to England. She had cleaned her house and Eric had bought plastic to cover up her furniture. These two last weeks Eric had spent as much time with her as he could, he had helped her with everything she needed and when she hadn´t needed him. He had planned to see her as much as he could the last two weeks, something he had been very successful at. He had slept over at her place and she had slept over at his place, not a single day in those two weeks had either of them slept alone in a bed at night.

«Eric, have you seen the black CSI t-shirt?» Calleigh asked while she was searching her walk in closet to Eric who was lying on her bed.

«Don´t you mean my black CSI t-shirt?» Eric teasingly replied while he walked into her walk in closet. Calleigh looked at him and saw the big smile on his face as he walked towards her and pulled her body in his arms.

«Yours? It´s mine now.» Calleigh replied playfully and gave him a quick kiss.

«I need to have something with me that have the smell of you.»

«Okay, that´s a good reason» Eric said before he gave her a long kiss. Then another one, and one more.

«Eric, we can´t do this.» Eric started to kiss her on her neck and below her ear.

«Are you saying no to me?» Eric kept on kissing her on her neck and up towards her mouth.

«As much as I want to say no» Calleigh said with her eyes closed loving the feeling Eric gave her body. «Yes I am. I have to finish packing the rest of my clothes. Cause this isn´t packing my clothes.»

Eric stopped kissing her and he was looking deeply into her eyes. «Calleigh, I´m going to miss you like hell!»

Calleigh gave him a sad smile «I´m going to miss you too so much Eric» Eric leaned down and captured her lips in a loving kiss. They were looking into each others eyes again.

«Promise me one thing..»

«Of course» Calleigh took a few moments before she started to speak again.

«Be faithful to me» she said with the softest voice.

«Cal, I´ll never sleep with another woman while I´m with you. You know that right?» Calleigh smiled.

«Yeah, I do» and she gave him a kiss.

«And you be faithful to me over there»

Calleigh smiled «relax, that won´t be a problem. I won´t find one Englishman looking as good as you and have your kind of heart.»

«You better not» He answered playfully and gave her one more kiss.

After they were done packing everything they were laying on the couch, Calleigh in Eric´s arms, cuddling closer to him as he began to stroke her inner arm with his fingertips, up and down just as she loved it. When they had been sitting there for about 15 minutes, Calleigh felt like she was about to fall asleep. Something she didn´t have the heart to do on their last day together. Had it been another regular day she would not fight it, but she could not do this to him today.

Calleigh turned around in his lap and looked at him playfully and with a big smile across her face.

«What are you thinking about?» he asked her.

«I was thinking that since this is our last night together for a while, we should do something we haven´t done in awhile.»

«Hmm, and what might that be. I can think of something we can do, but we did that yesterday, so what exactly are you thinking of?» Eric smiled back at his beautiful girlfriend.

«What about go down to the beach and maybe swim?» Calleigh put on her biggest smile for him.

«You don´t think it´s a little late to go swimming at 10.30? Well, okay let´s get on some swim trunks and go» Eric smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

Calleigh and Eric walked down to the beach, since it was just 5 minutes from Calleighs house. Eric lay out the carpet that he had brought under his arm down at the sand. Lay himself down and Calleigh lay herself in his arms, her back against his abdomen. After 10 minutes of talking and enjoying each other's company, Eric asked her to rise and stood up as well. He looked around for other people, but he couldn´t see anyone, they were all alone.

«Eric what are you looking for?»

«Oh, I was just watching if anyone was around, but we are all alone.» Eric gave her a huge smile.

«And why is that so positive?» Eric took her small hands in his large ones and was smiling from ear to ear.

«Cal, have you ever gone skinny-dipping?»

«Oh no, we can´t do that!» Eric was still smiling and looked at Calleigh who was shaking her head no.

«Come on Calleigh»

«Eric we are police officers, it´s against the law. What if we were caught?»

«Calleigh we are in Bel Harbour, it´s 11 o´clock an we are totally alone on this p-r-i-v-a-t-e beach. No cops will come her at this night. We are totally safe, and besides no-one will see us when we are in the water.»

«Eric….» Calleigh said with a begging voice. Eric stepped closer to her, took her hands in his and looked her deeply in her eyes.

«Calleigh have you ever done something illegal?» Calleigh squinted her eyes at him

«But you have, you know since I´m a cop I should arrest you now.» Calleigh smiled widely. Eric closed their distant and they were nose to nose at each other.

«Oh, but you would never do that, then you had to put your handsome..» Eric closed their lips distance with a quick kiss. «Lovely..» and another kiss «and the best boyfriend you´ve ever had..» and one more kiss on her lips «in jail. You wouldn´t do that.» Eric gave her one last kiss.

«So let´s do something we haven´t done before and go skinny dipping.» Then Eric started to kiss her on her neck a few times and on her lips, while he was saying

«Come on» in his bedroom voice that she loved. He was convincing her the best way he new and Calleigh started to moan in pleasure.

«Okay, let´s go, but I´m telling you if we get caught it´s your carrier, not mine.»

«Deal» Eric replied and gave her a kiss to close the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh and Eric were laying in her bed, Calleigh in Eric arms just as usual.

«Hey, you never answered my question while we were in the ocean.» Calleigh raised her head up so she was watching his face.

«And what question was that?» Eric replied softly back and kissed her on her forehead.

«Was I the first one you´ve had sex with in the water?» Calleigh smiled widely at him and with a happy face.

«Ouch, that one hurt.» Eric replied with a frown on his head. Calleighs mouth opened and she gave him a slap on his abdomen.

«Oh you have! How many times?» Eric watched her face go from shock to demanding an answer.

«No I haven´t done something sexual with any other woman in the ocean other than you. But what did hurt is you saying it was just sex..» Calleigh looked at him with a frown, thinking what her answer to that should be.

«Oh, I didn´t mean just sex, that sounds so randomly, like it was a random hookup.»

«You know Calleigh, I´m never having sex with you.» Eric said softly and with a calm voice, he was about to continue his sentence but Calleigh prevented him.

«Oh you are not? Well good luck with that Mr.!» Eric turned them around so he was no on top of Calleigh.

«If you had not said anything there, it would have been very romantic.» Calleigh lifted her eyebrows waiting for him to continue.

« I´m never having sex with you Cal, because I´m making love to you. It´s so much more than just sex, it´s about pleasing the woman you love and knowing how to do it and you do it with your whole body and heart.» Calleigh felt so loved and took his hands between her palms and gave him a big kiss.

«I´m the definitely the luckiest woman on this planet.» Calleigh gave him another kiss «I love you Eric» and one more to show him just how much.

* * *

><p><em>I can´t believe this is the last time I stand inside my own house for a whole year, today is the day a different chapter is beginning. I´m moving away from my home, my job, my friends but the saddest thing about it all is moving away from my man. I cant believe I´m actually doing this, why am I doing this? Because I said yes to the job offer. Calleigh stop! I don´t know how it will be over there, I can´t think bad about it, I have to stay positive! Everything will be fine, I just hope everything with Eric and myself will be okay.<em>

«Calleigh are you ready, we have to get to the airport, everything is loaded into the trunk_,_ so we are ready to go.» Eric called from the driveway.

«I´m coming, just a second» Calleigh called back at him. She was standing in her door, ready to close and lock it for a long time. Calleigh had her eyes on her hall and living room one last time, looking at her beautiful perfect styled living room. Her eyes landed on a picture, she couldn´t see the picture clearly but she knew what it was a picture of. Eric and herself, she ran in and looked at it before she put it in her handbag while she was walking to the door again. She closed and locked her front door, _I´ll see you soon__**.**_

Eric looked at her sad face when she walked to the car and sat herself in the front passenger seat, she was hurting. He could see on her face that she didn´t want to leave, that she was afraid if things would change when she was away. _Now it´s my time to be strong for her as she has been for me these couple of days._

Calleigh buckled up and looked at her garage door, after a few seconds she felt Eric take her hand in his and looking at her.

«Heeey, look at me.» Eric said with a sweet and calming voice and Calleigh looked up at his face with a sad face on her own.

«Everything will be all right; you should be happy and filled with excitement. Nothing is going to change Cal, everyone will be right here when you come back and everyone loves you, you leaving for a year won´t change that. Your house will be here, friends and family will be here and I will be here when you come back. I love you Cal and that´s not going to change» Calleigh was looking deep into Erics eyes and her smile widened, she leaned her body over to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

«Mrs. Duquesne here is your passport and boarding card, you can now go to the security control» the lady in the luggage board said with a sweet voice and smiled at Eric and her.

The couple started to walk out of the line, and Eric took his arm around her waist and Calleigh took hers around his.

«You heard what that lady called you?» Eric said with a smile and looked at her, Calleigh wrinkled her eyebrows

«Ms. Duquesne?» Eric leaned closer to her face and answered

«Mrs. Duquesne» with a grin on his face and lifting his eyebrows up and down. Calleigh looked back at him smiling and laughing a little laugh, Eric leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek as they were walking to the security.

Calleigh and Eric had been talking and laughing their whole time in the line, but now it was only about ten people before Calleigh. Eric looked at the speed the line was going and on Calleighs face, she was happier than she had been in the car, but he could see her face starting to change. This was their last moments together for a while, when she had walked through that metal detector she was on her own and he was behind alone. Eric took her hands in his and looked her deeply in her eyes.

«Here we are now, everything is about to change, we face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday. A chapter is ending but the stories only just begun, a page is turning for everyone. I know I´ll miss you, but we´ll meet again in a few months, you and I Calleigh, we´ll never fade away. I love you sweetheart more than anything in this whole wide world» Eric was holding around Calleigh, his nose was touching hers and he smiled

«You are the one, beautiful, for me you are.» and he gave her a sweet but long-lasting kiss. Calleighs heart was melting, the words that had just left his mouth was the sweetest she had ever heard, she was so grateful for this man and for how he treated her. She kissed him back with every sweet she had in her lips, as their lips parted she was looking at him and smiling. «I love you so much» and she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him one more kiss.

«I love you too Cal»

There was only one person in front of Calleigh now, and all she wanted to do was to grab Eric and run far away. Calleigh started to take of her jacket, belt, sunglasses and lay her purse in the box, ready for security scanning.

This was their last moments together and Eric took his hands on her waist and turned her around.

«I love you beautiful and I will miss you so much!» Eric leaned in and gave her a kiss, a kiss she was giving her whole body into.

«You have a nice trip, and when you get home to your UK place, you call me and tell me all about it. Stay positive and you´ll have a great time over the big ocean.» Eric smiled and talked with his softest voice, Calleigh smiled back at him and she was so grateful for this man.

«Oh lord, I love you so much Eric! We´ll talk soon and I´ll show you everything on Skype» It was now Calleighs turn so she gave him one last kiss and a big bear hug and he whispered in her ear.

«Te amo Querida» Calleigh loved when he talked romantic to her in different languages, either Russian or Spanish.

«I´ll see you soon hot stuff» Calleigh started to walk to the metal detector and turned to look at his face, he was laughing and smiling. Right before she turned back around she heard Eric starting to talk.

«I loved those curls» He was smiling and laughing back at her, remembering how she looked that day when she first had called him '' hot stuff ''. Calleigh walked through the detector, collected her things and walked off to her gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve hours later Calleigh was finally sitting on her couch ready to talk to Eric. The flight had gone fine, no trouble at the airport or anything of that kind. She had been given the address to her new home yesterday so that is were she went first. She started to unload her luggage in the wardrobes and made her self a little bit more home, after wards she went down to a local store and bought the food that she needed for the next couple of days.

*Ring Ring* Calleigh heard from her MacBook Pro, and she new right away that it was Eric calling her on Skype. They talked for an hour, about everything. Calleighs new apartment, the British people, the long flight, how they were doing and what Eric had done at work. After their conversation together they both told how much they loves each other and promised they were going to see each other real soon.

The first week went well for both of them, Calleigh got to meet and know all of the people she was going to work with. She was given a tour at their lab and police office and she had finished a case and was now working her second one. She was happy and having a good time in London with her colleagues and this new but still old life of hers. For Eric the first week had also gone well, he had worked everyday and had long shifts. The one thing Eric had noticed and had a hard time with was to sleep alone at night, no Calleigh to sleep next to or seeing and hearing her fabulous voice and laughter. For the weekend when Eric had time off he had been at his mothers place and been with his parents, sisters, nieces and nephews and had a good time, so he wouldn´t be sitting home and thinking and missing Cal.

Calleigh on the other hand didn´t have time to think about Miami, she was flying around working cases and helping the British as she called them. She loved the team, they were seven people, Christina the supervisor a person she had become very close to. Calleigh thought of her as a very funny and serious at the same time kind of person, a person she could be herself with, have girl nights with talking about boys and all the other stuff that two best friends would talk about. Martin the medical examiner, Sara and Luke DNA specialists, Dave the British´s firearm expert, Cody who was a specialist in trace and tool marks, who was a flirting machine with Calleigh and Natasha the fingerprint and defiantly the best interviewer of the British people.

It was now her third week at the lab and she was looking forward to coming to work more and more. Her day had started out pretty good; she had been for a jog in the nearby park of her apartment and enjoyed the weather and the birds singing. Now she was walking up to the front door of the building, she eyed her surroundings and it was silent, calm, the city was relaxing and she thought for herself that this would be a relaxing day.

In the elevator she pressed the button for level 3, where the lab was. Just as the doors was closing a hand stretched out to stop it. It was Cody, a young man in his very early thirties, brown hair and green eyes, who Calleigh couldn´t deny look very good.

«Oh hey good morning Calleigh, you know, you look stunning today.» He gave her a wide and happy smile with his flirting line.

«Good morning to you too Cody, but you on the other hand don´t look so good today. Did you forget the alarm clock or did you have a lady friend over and it got late?» Calleigh laugh back at him.

«Haha, very funny….» Cody answered back ironically. Calleigh liked their friendship they could talk to each other this way and in other moments be totally serious. It was nice she had concluded two weeks ago, she liked that she felt apart of the British team and considered them just as much as friends as they did her.

«Well no I just overslept and I promised Christina that I would be in early today, something I am not because I am thirty minutes late, she´s going to be maaad.» Cody said pulling the word mad long.

«No don´t worry, it´s still early and besides have you seen how silent it is outside, the city is relaxing, it´s a nice feeling. Something you don´t feel very often in Miami at least, Hahaha well just the days you have off.» They both laugh and agreed at that.

When the elevator opened they both headed their own separate ways, Cody heading to Christina´s office and Calleigh to the break room so she could get a cup of coffee. Inside the break room was Natasha sitting on the couch reading the morning paper with her coffee, but Calleigh didn´t see her when she walked in. Calleigh looked for the coffee, opening each cabinet and looking.

«Cubano, Cubano, regular coffee no, where have he put you?» Calleigh talked to herself with a questionably voice.

«I don´t think you will find any Cubano coffee in those cabinets, sweetie.» When Natasha started to talk Calleigh jumped, than let out a little laugh.

«Haha, wow sorry for that, I didn´t see you when I walked in.» Calleigh answered back.

«I noticed that, you were in your own little trance. So who is ''he'' ?» Natasha smiled and the interview Natasha had arrived.

«What, who?» Calleigh asked back to Natasha, had she talked about him? Calleigh felt nervous, how could she not remember what she had said?

«You said ''where have he put you'' you where talking about where someone had put away the Cubano coffee. Now sweetie that is not anyone that lives here in England, so this is a Miami guy. Who is he?» Natasha was so curious, and gave Calleigh a huge smile.

Calleigh figured the best was just to say it all out loud. «Well, he is Eric and he is Cuban, therefore the Cubano coffee as he has one hidden, well not very hidden box of it in the break room in Miami.» Natasha looked at her curiously.

«And you two share this or are only you just stealing this coffee from him?» Calleigh made a little laugh and smiled.

«As a matte of fact yes, I steal a cup or many of his Cubano everyday, well I used to. But I always made him a cup too or he made me one.» Calleigh smiled at the memory and looked up in the corner.

«Calleigh has anyone asked you if you have a boyfriend?» _Time to tell Cal, the cat is out of the bag._

«Well yes, Christina has» she stated as a matter of fact.

«And you answered?» Natasha added right after she had finished her sentence.

«Yes, and before you ask, yes it is Eric the Cuban guy. We have been together for a little more than one and a half year.» Calleigh smiled at the though of him, oh so she loved him.

Just as Natasha was about to comment the hole team came walking into the break room, talking about what a overly and quiet day this would be.

«Heey Heey people!» Natasha said loudly so everyone would be silent.

«Little miss Miami here has a boyfriend named Eric back home and she did not tell us.» Natasha said to the group and mockingly to Calleigh.

The whole team was surprised and curious and started to ask her a lot of questions, she looked over at Christina and found her smiling and looking back at her. Christina had found out, or asked her first week when they had been at Christina´s house sharing a bottle of wine. Cody and Natasha were defiantly the persons who were the most surprised by this new information. The one thing she had not told them though was his last name, something they were very interested, but a girl needs to keep some mystery she concluded.

There were not any new cases that day; everyone worked on their earlier cases, some old and some who had been recently. That was what Calleigh thought or was told, because their newest case was one the team had made. Case: Trying to find out the last name of Calleighs boyfriend Eric. A few people on the team had gone out for lunch together and trying to figure out how they were going to get his name out of Calleigh or trying to search him up. Searching him up sounded easiest, but the one thing they did not count on was how many Eric´s there were in Miami. And because CSI´s in Miami are not listed on the Internet it turned out to be a lot harder.

Later that day she was checking in with Sara how her DNA evidence was going, she had nothing else to do but wait so she said there waiting for her evidence and talking to Sara. She had been standing there wating for 10 minutes when Cody stepped into the DNA lab asking if Calleigh could come and check out what he found out. Calleigh walked with him, but did not notice that she left her phone at the DNA specialist table.

Sara stared at Calleighs phone wondering what to do. Wait for her to come back and tell her she forgot it or go and give it to her. She figured maybe she could be in luck and Calleigh would get a text from her boyfriend and then she would have solved the case. Solving a case in Sara´s mind always won her over. And to her luck after 20 minutes a text message sounded from Calleighs phone. Sara did not touch it only read the ID for the message as it lightens up her phone. Eric Delko it was written, it had to be him, how many Eric´s could she know. Sara concluded that this was the guy and smiled with the smile you use when you have won money. She had solved the case!

When Calleigh walked in after 5 minutes of the text she asked for the results and took her phone, probably not noticing that she had left it there in the first place. As Calleigh walked out Sara paged Natasha, Cody and Luke to meet her in the A/V lab. Once everyone was there the A/V tech started to search for this Eric Delko, he was as much as curious as the rest of the team.

After about 5 minutes the result they wanted popped up on the screen, Eric Delko, CSI Level 3, MDPD. They did not care much about what it was written only looking for a photo. There, they found it, and everyone was stunned, shocked and amazed.

«Oh my God, he is so HOT! Man, how could she keep this handsome person away from us?» Natasha was blown away by Eric´s looks, and so were the rest of the British people.

«Hey, you want to do something later today after work?» Christina walked into Calleighs firearms room where she was exanimating a casing.

«Yes of course, but I am having this Skype date with Eric after work so how about we say 08.00 pm?» Calleigh smiled and was happy that she and Christina would hang out, they always had so much fun and just a little to much vine every time.

Before Christina could answer the rest of the team stepped into the firearms lab as well.

«What´s going on?» Christina asked her team.

«Calleigh how could you hide that incredible handsome and HOT boyfriend of yours from us. He is breath taking I will tell you.» Sara said instead of answering Christina´s question, but both of them just started to laugh.

«Well, because he is not here in England, he is back home and because back home we were in a secret relationship because of fraternization rules by the Internal Affairs» Calleigh answered them back.

«What you could not tell anyone at work? How did you two work together like no one would notice or even talk about what you were going to do after work?» Dave asked.

«We talked about that kind of stuff if we were all alone in a room or in the car driving to a crime scene or texted on the phone. You would maybe think that not talking about that stuff was hard but it was not. Eric and I have always been best friends and we have known each other for the last 11 years so when we talked and laughed people did not think anything else, it was just how we always have been. Of course their have been a lot of rumors that we were seeing each other, but no-one has ever cached us or had any proof that we were dating. So we just walked around laughing about it and keeping the relationship to ourselves, well his family knows that we are together though but not many of our friends, something that I think is a little bit sad actually. I would love to tell them, maybe when I come home we will.» Calleigh smiled remembering back to how it was at the Lab between them.

«You know, when I am dating someone I flirt all the time, how could you too turn that down and not do it at work. You know if one of you got in trouble or at the hospital or anything, what did you do then and how did you react?» Cody asked, not understanding how they had managed to do it. Calleigh laughed, of course would he ask about the flirting.

«Well I will tell you that we flirt at work, and yes people have noticed that, but the truth is we always have and had that kind of relationship were we flirt and mocks each other and stuff like that. But that is probably something people have noticed and started the rumors from. In Miami we are a very, very close team, so when someone is injured or anything we all show up and we take turns sitting with the person who is at the hospital. But I can tell you that our feelings are showing when one of us is in the hospital, something that has actually happened many times. I have been in the hospital two times for smoke inhalation and he has been shot two times, one of those he disappeared in the Everglades and we found him just in time. We have both been in comas, so those times people may have noticed that the other person is the person who is sitting with the other most of the time. But yes when that happens it dramatic and I can tell you I hate those moments. Haha, I guess everyone would do that.» Calleigh had not realized how much she actually had told them about Eric and herself, what they have been through and everything else. She wished she had not told them so much, but it was so easy to just talk about them, she did not have many people to tell about them to. So when she did her mouth would not stop. Calleigh looked around the room, everyone was thinking about what she had just shared with them and how hard they must have had it.

«Well, don´t we all have crimes to solve?» Calleigh finally asked as they had been standing there for a long time. Everyone mumbled yes and walked their separate ways. Christina was the only one who did not leave, when Calleigh noticed her she saw Christina smiling at her.

«What?» Calleigh smiled back.

«It´s nice that you told all of us your story, and by the way 08.00 pm sounds good.» Christina winked her eye and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thank you to all my readers how has been following, rewing and reading my story! I am so sorry for the super long delay for an update. Life has been busy and I have had a looong writers block! So this is to all of you guys, but espessially to Augus10, thanks for the reminder and for reading my story! So here is the long waited for chapter 8 and more will come I promise!

**Chapter 8 **

It had been two weeks since he had talked to Calleigh over on Skype. God how he missed her, he loved seeing how she was looking and hearing her laugh and watching her smile. They talked regularly on the phone but less on Skype, but he thought that as long as they talked often he was happy. She had told him about all of her colleagues, now that she had got to know them much better and he could tell that she was having an amazing and fun time over there. It was like the British murders was different than the Miami murders, and she had told him that she felt like she had become a much better CSI now because now she new how they solved their crimes in difference of how they did it in Miami.

Eric turned his head towards the clock and noticed that it was 05.45, 15 minutes until he had to get up. So he decided to just relax and stay in bed the last 15 minutes. His mind started to think about Cal right away, their conversation about them and when Eric would visit her. They had talked about work and how they were doing, his family, their friends and he smiled remembering how much they had laughed in each other company. He only wished that he could hold and cuddle with her right this moment and tell her how much he loved her. Like they used to do when they woke up before work, or how they would constantly flirt and tease each other.

They had planed that he would fly over to her 15th of October, it would be a little over 2 months since they have seen each other that weekend. It was only three weeks until he would see his Calleigh again, and he was just as excited as a little boy on Christmas morning. His alarm clock woke him out of his thoughts, now it was time to get ready for todays cases.

An hour later Eric was walking into the break room and just as he was about to open the door Valera opened form the inside and spilled her coffee on his shirt.

«Oh I am so sorry Eric, I didn´t see you.» Valera said with sorry in her voice. _This is just perfect!_ _Nice way to start this workday, no Calleigh and I get spilled coffee all over._

«It´s okay Valera, It was an accident.» Eric said to her and then walked towards the locker room he had just walked out off.

Eric walked into the break room for a second time this morning, got his coffee and picked up the morning paper. After 15 minutes he got a call from Horatio telling him to find Natalia and drive over to a murder in the Everglades.

«Natalia, we got a murder in the Glades. Come on!» Eric said to her rapidly and with hint of anger in his voice. Natalia was shocked and confused.

«What´s going on with you?» Natalia answered Eric while she was trying to catch up with him, as he had just walked away after he had given her their newest case. Natalia places her hand on his upper arm.

«Eric stop, what´s going on?» Eric stopped and looked at Natalia's face, he had not meant to take out his anger on her.

«It´s nothing Nat, just having a bad day, I am sorry.» Eric answered her and let out a deep breath.

The two CSI´s got into Eric´s car and started to drive over to the Everglades. They had talked about the case and the little information they had about the case. Halfway over there Eric had turned on the radio for some music to keep the silence comfortable. Natalia was sitting in the passenger seat and thinking about Eric´s behavior this morning. What had happened to him, what was going on. Natalia was looking at him, seeing that he was thinking hard about something, she only wishes that she could read his mind. However she could read his expressions and they looked angry. She was looking at him when the song From Here to the Moon and Back by Dolly Parton came on the radio. She noticed the song right away and knew what the song was about. Eric´s expression changed when the song came on, he was clearly listening to what they were singing about, his expression changed from anger to hurt and sorrow.

I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"

I could tell you how long I will long for your touch  
>How much and how far would I go to prove<br>The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

From here to the moon and back  
>Who else in this world will love you like that?<br>Love everlasting, I promise you that  
>From here to the moon and back<br>From here to the moon and back

I want you to know you can always depend  
>On promises made and love without end<br>No need to wonder how faithful I'll be  
>Now and on into eternity<p>

From here to the moon and back  
>Who else in this world will love you like that?<br>Forever and always, I'll be where you're at  
>From here to the moon and back<br>From here to the moon and back

I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat  
>I would call out your name to echo through the vast<br>Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat  
>From here to the moon and back<br>And I'll spend forever just proving that fact

From here to the moon and back

_Calleigh. That can only be about Calleigh. Wow, I wonder how he is doing without her, and how he has been up to this day. I should help him, Eric, Eric, Eric… _Natalia looked over at him again and took a deep breath.  
>«Eric what´s going on?» Natalia asked with concern in her voice. Eric parked the car and looked over at her.<p>

«Well we are here, you ready to get to work?» Eric said before he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car before Natalia could answer him back.

Natalia had tried to study Eric while he was working, looking at his expressions and how he did his job. She did not question his job performance or anything, just looking to see if he stopped, if he looked like he was in his own little world of thoughts and things like that. The only thing though was that he had not done any of those things. He had really put his work switch on and was totally in that mode.

After one and a half hour Natalia walked around trying to find Eric, to see how he was doing and ask him if he had found anything major. _He looked like nothing was bothering him and that he was feeling totally ok. Arh Eric you are so confusing, I know something is wrong and I know you are putting on your work mode and being professional. Men… Why is it so hard to talk about the things that are bothering you?_

Natalia was interrupt by an officer needing her to sign on some evidence boxes. She took the pen and signed her name on them all.  
>«Here you go Montega.» Natalia smiled at him and saw him walk away. When she turned around to walk over to Eric, she heard footsteps of heels walking on the floor. She was defiantly not the only CSI who heard that.<p>

Eric turned around the second he heard heels walking on the floor, making a sound that he was very familiar too. Only when he turned around to look who was coming into the room it was not the person he wanted, it was a woman from Homicide. Eric turned slowly around again and looked at his camera for a minute before finally picking it up.

Natalia on the other hand had only stood a few feet away from Eric and witnessed how he reacted when he saw that it was not Calleigh that suddenly was walking into a crime scene here in Miami.

Natalia and Eric were back in their car driving to the lab from the crime scene. Eric´s mind was again at Calleigh, but he did not want to think about her now, but he did, he always thought about her. He was very proud of himself not thinking about her at work and focusing so well on the work that needed to be done to find clues for the murder. His mind was only on his work until he heard the heel sound walking on the floor of their crime scene. He did not even now he was listining to the enviroments around him, he was compleatly in his own mind trying to find fingerprints, but he was obviously not. Right as he heard the sound of the heels he turned around, it was like an instinct, and when he turend he was wondering why he turned. Only to then remember the sound he had just heard and seeing another woman than Calleigh. Why was this day so bad? he kept thinking while he was focusing on the road and traffic in front of him.

«It is Calleigh huh?» Natalia asked calmly. Eric kept his eyes straight forward focusing.

«Eric you can talk to me about her, I know you two are close and closer than you say to other people. She has been gone for a while and I get that you miss her. I miss her too. Probably not the same way as you, because I am pretty sure that you two had something going on, but she is not working at the Lab anymore so you know that you can talk about her now? You can tell me that you two have been, or are, or were in a relationship. You can talk to me about it, I don´t want you to go around and not have anyone to talk to about it. And I will get it better than maybe your family or other friends, because I have known you both for such a long time and I know how our work inflicts or personal life and the amount of stress and everything we have to deal with everyday. Please Eric?»


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hello everyone, it´s been awhile! Sorry about that but a lot has been going on in my life this past year, but now things are back on track and I hope I will have the chance to write more for you all. Here is a chapter that acctually has been ready on my computer for a while but I had totally forgot all about it. The next chapter after this I am currently at this very moment writing, hoping to finish it in a couple of days, I just have to figure out how I want this part to be. Well here you go, enjoy, and please review! :D

Eric had told Natalia everything, well everything he wanted to tell. He knew Calleigh was a private person and that she would not want Natalia to know everything about their relationship, but also he knew she did not want Natalia to know everything Eric knew about the real inner Calleigh. And he was really glad that he had told Natalia, because she gave him the best idea how to help with his feelings and missing her. Now he just needed to find Cody, Calleighs co-worker phone number and call him to arrange a surprise visit, he just needed to figure out exactly how to do it before he finally made the call.

«Roberts» Cody answered his phone.

«Hello, this is Eric Delko, are you the Cody that works with Calleigh Duquesne?» Eric asked hoping that he had found the right phone number.

«Yes I am, and who are you again?» Cody wondered, because who would call him about Calleigh? Had something happened to her?

«Great I am Eric Delko her boyfriend.»

«Oh yeah now I remember who you are, she has talked a lot about you man. You´re a lucky man. What can I do for you? Cody asked back.

«I was planning on surprise visiting her and I was hoping you could help me out with a few things?»

«Oh yeah I can help, what do you need man?» Cody asked with a happy and exciting voice.

«I was wondering if she was working this weekend? I want to come a weekend she is not working, so if you could check when she is working that would be great. She can work on Friday though, if you can just find a weekend she is not working.» Eric let out a small laugh hoping that Cal was not working her ass off.

«Let me see if she is working, just hold for a bit and I will check. So, she is working 07-03 Friday but not Saturday or Sunday this weekend. She also have the weekend after that of and two weeks from that of, just so you know.» Cody replied.

«Well that sounds perfect! I want to surprise her with a huge bouquet of tulips and I was wondering if you could find me a place where they sell that and have that delivered to your lab. I will figure out exactly the time for delivery before Thursday, because I have not ordered my flight yet, but when I do I will let you know approximately the time I will be at your lab. I was thinking that we could keep her in the Firearms lab or somewhere she will not see the tulips or me. And then I was thinking that I would hold them and they would hide my face and you would bring her to your front desk or lunch room or a place you think will work, and I would stand there and then show my face and holding the tulips to her. What do you think man?» Eric really hoped this would work.

Cody was mind blown away it was not weird that she had fallen in love with this man, he was good!

«I think you need a medallion or an award for this. I am defiantly in on your plan and I think it will work out exactly the way you have planned. I will fix the flowers and it will be a big vase of Tulips, by the way what kind of color do you want the Tulips to be?» Cody asked curiously.

«They have to be yellow, a sun bright yellow!» Eric said remembering how she liked them best.

«Haha, yellow they will be. Well if you text me your flight info and time you will be here, I will get the flowers delivered here and keep Calleigh out of the way.» Cody replied excitingly.

«Thank you so much man! I really appreciate it, and hopefully Calleigh will too.» Eric replied so happy that he was going to see her in just a few days!

«No problem, this will be a fantastic surprise for her! Text me and we can figure out the rest of the details. I guess I will see you in a few days, looking forward to meeting the man that stole Calleigh´s heart.» Cody replied and they both hung up the phone.

Eric´s heart was racing; it was like he was a little kid going on his first roller-coaster ride. He dialed Horatio first to tell him what he was doing and taking Friday off to travel, which Horatio pleasurably granted. Eric left work and as soon as he walked in the front doors, he found his computer and searched for airline tickets. After 30 minutes he had ordered a ticket from Miami International Airport to Gatwick, London, leaving Friday at 02.00 am and arriving 11.00 am. It was all perfect, he would get there early to make all final arrangements, rest and get a snack to eat before he would go to the British lab and surprise her.

The next days had passed quickly for Eric, he was so ready to see her again and to be with her that time had just been flying past his face. He had talked to Cody a couple of times working everything out and Christina had made sure that Calleigh made plans with her so that she would not make it with anyone else and not being able to cancel to spend her time with Eric. Eric was now sitting on his plane with only minutes left before they would land. Eric made himself ready for the landing, packing everything back in its rightful place in his carry-on. Eric walked out of his plane and found his suitcase, and headed for the taxi that Cody had arranged for him so he could get to Cody´s house to put his baggage and rest for a couple of hours.

«Hey Cody I am on my way to the lab in a taxi now and I will be there in 15 minutes. Are you keeping her away from the entrance and the lobby? Also where will I meet the flower delivery guy?» Eric asked

«That is great Eric, I told him to take them into the lobby and wait for you there. I am watching Calleigh´s every move from now, and call me when you are outside. So in case Calleigh has to walk to somewhere and you are not ready I can tell you so you can run to another hiding place. Haha, this will be such a huge surprise for her. But I think she will stay put where she is right now.» Cody replied as he was looking over to his left watching Calleigh examine some tool marks.

«Okay, I will see you in a few minutes.» Eric said as they both hung up the phone.

Eric had called Cody making sure Calleigh was still nowhere where she could not be able to see him, which Cody confirmed, she was still in the same lab doing tool mark analysis. Eric got the flowers from the delivery guy and walked into the labs break room where he sat them down on the tall bar table and stood on the other side behind the table so when Calleigh walked in she would not see that there were a person behind it. Everything was going according to plan so far, now Cody only needed to bring her into the break room.

«Hey Calleigh how is the evidence process going?» Cody asked just to make some conversation before he would bring up the break room. Calleigh looked up at him and gave her usual smile.

«Well everything is processed I just need the results, which has only been in the machine for 3 minutes and it has felt like forever. Haha, yes Cody I am ready for a little break this weekend, I have pulled many extra shifts lately so it will be good with a small break.»

«Yeah you deserve it. Would you mind walking to the break room with me for an apple, or some coffee which would probably help you get time to go by?» Cody said in the nicest way he could without spilling the truth behind it.

«Yeah sure, coffee could probably help.» Calleigh said as she took of her lab coat and walked with Cody to the break room.

The break room was a long and rectangular room; the kitchen part was in the end and tables, chairs, and couches close to the door. Cody opens the door for Calleigh and she walks into the room, and the big vase of yellow Tulips gets her attention right away.

«Wow, those yellow Tulips are so beautiful! Do you know whom they are for? That woman must have an amazing man.» Calleigh said as she mesmerized the flowers, still standing in the same spot as when she first saw them when she stepped into the room.

«They are for you.» Eric replied as he stepped out from behind the table with the flowers on giving her his biggest smile while holding a single yellow Tulip in his right hand.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry for not updating this story for so long. I feel bad. But truth is that I haven´t had the time to write and I have honestly forgotten about it. But here is a tiny chapter for you that I had saved, so I will start to write a new one right now ;-) I just want you all to know that I have written down what I want to happen in this story, I just need to fill the gaps and conversations. So here is a good news for you all, there is a lot more coming! :D THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND COMMENTING! I LOVE YOU ALL! Let´s not forget Calleigh and Eric ;-)

Lots of love, Andrea.

**CHAPTER 10**

«ERIC!» Calleigh voiced in a louder pitched tone than her usual tone. She ran towards him and he walked towards her, ready to fold his arms around her as soon as she was close to him. They shared a passionate kiss, before they broke away hugging each other. Both of them was holding on to the other as hard as they could, both just wanting the moment to last forever.

«Oh my god Eric, I cannot believe you are here! When did you get in?» Calleigh asked, and they were now looking each other in the eyes.

«A few hurs ago, Cody helped me to set this all up so I could surprise you.» Eric answered and stole a few kisses from her lips, and some more.

«Alright lovebirds, Eric it was nice meeting you and Calleigh you are off the clock, go, leave this place. Haha, you both deserve it, I will see you both hopefully later this weekend.» Cody said and then he left the break room.

«Thank you Cody!» Calleigh said as he was walking out the door, both her and Eric still holding around each other as a hug.

Calleigh turned around and looked deeply into Eric´s eyes.

«I love you Eric. There is no better man than you. Thank you.» Calleigh said to him and gave him a big, long lasting, passionate kiss. As their kiss broke Calleigh gave him a huge 'I have something planned for us ´ smile.

«We´ll leave this place as soon as we finish saying hi to a few people, okay?» Calleigh smiled to him. Eric´s responded by giving her a light kiss and leading her out the break room.

After Eric had met everyone that Calleigh wanted to introduce him to they were finally waiting for the elevator to come to their floor so they could take it down and head out of the building. The elevator opened and they both stepped into it all alone.

«Let´s get out of here, head over to Cody´s to get your baggage, and then to my apartment.» Calleigh stepping infront of him and giving him her seducing smile. «I have been waiting for this for so long!» Calleigh said as she stepped even closer to him, taking her hands around his neck, starting to make out, and pushing her body hard against his private area.


End file.
